


Picnic at Langtree Park

by Cerulean_city_girl



Category: OTGW, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: 90s rom com aesthetic, Cute, F/M, First Dates, Gen, OTP Feels, Poetic Bee - Freeform, Sara is a little flirty, Wirt has anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6767839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerulean_city_girl/pseuds/Cerulean_city_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wirt and Sara, have their first date at with park. He ends up meeting her family when he goes to pick her up.  Unfortunately, things don't get as planned when they finally arrive at Langtree Park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

    WIrt fiddled with his collar. _Maybe it looks good this way. No, that way. This just looks silly,_ he thought as he adjusted his collar back to its previous position. He had been in the mirror for the past hour preparing for his date with Sara.  _Maybe if I…._ he played with his hair. _Oh God it’s a mess!_ He frantically began push his hair back into place. This was his first official date with Sara and he wanted everything to be perfect. In fact, it was his first date ever (not unless he counted that “lunch date” he had with Katy in 3rd grade during recess). The fact that this was the beginning of his love life was driving him insane. And this picnic date with Sara was icing on the cake.

 

    All of a sudden, Greg burst through the bathroom door. “Are you sure I can’t come along?!” Greg asked enthusiastically. “I have plenty of candy and I can bring along Jason Funderburker and I’ll make sure that-” “We talked about this before,” Wirt butt in.  “You know I plan on spending some alone time with Sara. The last thing I want is her thinking is that this isn’t a date. That would be like if you told Jason Funderburker that you’d throw him a party, and then threw one for your rock instead.” Jason Funderburker (the frog) croaked in agreement in Greg’s hands.

 

   “I guess you’re right,” said Greg trying not to sound too disappointed. “But here, take this!” He shoved his Rock Facts rock into Wirt’s hands. “He can be your lucky charm! If you run out of things to talk about with Sara, he tell you plenty of rocks facts to keep her entertained.” Wirt glanced at the rock and then looked up to see his younger brother’s hopeful face. “And that’s a rock fact” Greg added in his best pseudo deep voice he could muster. Deciding it would be more trouble telling him no, he accepted his _gift_ and pocketed the rock. “Thanks Greg,” he said as he kneeled down to ruffle his hair. “I’m sure it will come in handy.” With that, Greg took off at breakneck speed cradling Jason Funderburker. “I almost forgot it’s your lunch time!” He yelled as he went to prepare lunch for his reptilian friend.

 

   Wirt turned back to the mirror. _You can do this,_ he thought. _I mean, she seems to like you back._ “Everything is going to be fine,” he said to himself aloud as he turned the rock in his pocket. With that, he walked to the kitchen to pack his picnic basket. “Sparkling cider, check. Ice pack, check. Chips, candy, and flowers, check. Nutella banana sandwiches, check. Let’s see. Hmmmmmm…. I need to get the kites.” Soon Wirt was off to his room in search where he misplaced his kites. Jason Funderburker was lazily finishing his mini tray of dead flies on the kitchen counter while step-dad chastised Greg in the living room for not picking up his legos from the floor. Out of curiosity, Jason crawled over to the basket and hopped inside it, burrowing beneath to contents to try and find the source of the sweet scent.

  
  “Okay, here we go,” Wirt said as he tossed the kites into the basket and bolted for the door. “I’m leaving!” He yelled to his step-dad and Greg. “Have fun!” his step-dad yelled. “Go get ‘em tiger!” yelled Greg and winked at him. Wirt felt weird about that. _We should really monitor what shows Greg watches_ , he thought.

 


	2. chapter 2

It was a windy, partly cloudy day. Realizing he was going to be a little late, Wirt power-walked 3 blocks to Sara’s house. As he approached her house, he felt himself grow timid as his brow became drenched with sweat. He quickly wiped his forehead and knocked on the door.

 

“Hey, Wirt!” Sara greeted him chipperly as she grabbed her bag. “Ready to go?” “Hi Sara. Yeah...sure....” He lost all words once he laid eyes on her. She wore a long flowing yellow summer dress with matching earrings and bracelets. She smelled of coconut and lime. It made his knees weak. “These are for you,” he fumbled with the bouquet, mentally cursing himself for practically shoving the flowers into her hands. _Smooth move Wirt._

 “Wow, thanks! These look so pretty! Let me go put them in some water real quick. Wanna come in?” “Sure,” Wirt said hesitantly as he walked in and sat on the sofa. As Sara went off to find a vase, Wirt felt a pair of eyes on him. As he turned around, he saw a little girl holding a lollipop. She appeared to be about Greg’s age. “Are you Wirt?” She blurted out nervously. Wirt nodded. “Why do you whisper poetry to yourself?” “Uhhhh……” Luckily Sara came to rescue. “Sorry. This is my little sis Kimberly. And she was just leaving. Kim go back to your room.”

 

  “You promise you’ll tell me all about your date?” Kim asked eagerly. “I promise” Sara assured her. “Are you guys going to…...kiss?” she whispered a little too loudly. “Okay! Time to go,” she quickly ushered Kim off. Meanwhile, Wirt sat there looking as red as a tomato. Just when he thought he was almost in the clear, he heard a pair of heavy footsteps.

 

    “You must be Wirt.” said Sara’s father. “Yes, Mr. Warren. Nice to meet you.” Wirt stood up and extended his hand. “Nice to meet you as well. Have a seat.” Said Mr. Warren, ignoring the offered handshake. That was the coldest welcome Wirt had ever received, but he did what he was told and sat quietly. “What are intentions?” “Intentions? What do you mean?” Wirt felt as clueless as he had when the people in the creepy tavern had asked him what he was. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “What do you intend to do with my daughter?” His eyes bore into Wirt’s. “I….uhh….we’re...just going to lunch. A picnic, at Langtree Park.” “Don’t you live across the street from the park?” “Yes...sir.” Mr. Warren leaned closer. “I hope you don’t plan on making a pit stop at your house.” His tone was calm, but his demeanor menacing. “Not at all,” Wirt replied. He feared what would happen if he had said otherwise.

 

  “I suggest you don’t force Sara into doing anything she doesn’t want to do. My wife and I put her in wrestling for a reason. Piss her off and she might break your arm,” he leaned back. “That is unless I break it first.”

 

“I’m ready to go! Sorry I took so long, I realized I forgot my phone and - oh I see you met my dad.” Sara said as she entered the living room. “Yeah, I was learning a bit about your friend here.” Her father said innocently. “How about I drive you two to the park. I’m on the way to the store anyway.” And with that Mr. Warren and Kimberly piled into the car with Wirt and Sara. After a 5 minute drive (which felt like eternity, due to her menacing father’s presence and Kim make kissy faces at the two “love birds”), they arrived at Langtree Park. “Have fun! Be back by 7!” Mr. Warren said with a smile on his face. Wirt almost certain her father was the highwayman's reincarnate. Pushing this thought to the back of his mind, he hurriedly climbed out of the car, grabbing the picnic basket.


	3. chapter 3

 

    They found a shady tree and began eating their sandwiches and chips. Wirt could tell their date had also been wearing on Sara by her less than calm demeanor. “I’m really sorry for that. My family is nosy. I just had no idea that they were going to hang around…” she trailed off. “But the sandwiches are delicious. How did you know they were my favorite?” She asked, changing the subject. “I asked Rhondi. She kinda helped me figure out what to do for our date.” After a few awkward questions, they had managed to finally get into the swing of things. That is, until Sara mentioned what happened on Halloween. 

 

   “You know, I was terrified that night.” She looked down into her cup of sparkling cider as if it would help her find her words. “When we found you and Greg in the lake, I couldn’t stop crying. I know I’m not great with expressing my emotions...but that night,” She leaned against Wirt.  “After I found the tape...and seeing you in the hospital...I -”

 

   “Wirt! Help!!!!” They both looked up to see Greg running across the street in tears. “What’s wrong?” asked Wirt, completely caught off guard by these turn of events. He was slightly annoyed that Greg happened to come over right when he had Sara were getting close, but he’d be damned if he showed it. It would make Greg more upset anyway. “Jason Funderburker! I can’t find him! He’s missing!” Greg wailed. “Aww, I’m sure you’ll find him. He’s probably in the house somewhere.” Sara picked Greg up and sat him on her lap. She pet his head soothing him with comforting words similar to how his mom does. Wirt, desperate to make the situation better, dug through the basket in search of candy. Instead, he found and fished out Jason Funderburker. Relieved yet annoyed he held the frog out like an unwanted baby, handing it off to Greg. “Greg, mind telling me why this was our the basket?” Jason looked offended by being referred to as a  _ this _ .  “Jason!!! Oh how I’ve missed you o’ brother o’ mine!” Greg pulled Jason into an embrace that nearly smothered him. 

 

  “Now that that’s settled, you can go tell mom and dad you found him,” Wirt hinted subtly. He wanted to him to leave but he didn’t want to seem rude, especially not in front of Sara. “Ohhh. Got it,” Greg winked at Wirt and ran off. Sara raised an eyebrow at Wirt, to which he shrugged. “Don’t ask me, I don’t know where he got that from,” his ears reddening as he feigned cluelessness. 

 

  With Greg finally gone, they began piecing their kites together. “I’m sorry about that. I didn’t know Jason was in there.” “Wirt, it’s fine. There’s nothing to worry about. I’m enjoying myself. I mean it,” she assured him as she got her bee kite flying through the air. After several attempts, Wirt finally got the swordfish kite soaring through the air as well. They sat in comfortable silence enjoy the sun, breeze, and each other’s company. Things were going smoothly until Jason Funderberker (the human) crossed their path. 

    “Hey Sara! Hi Wirt!” Jason said with a strange drawl.  _ Oh no. Oh no no no, _ thought Wirt. “Hey Jason, how’s it going?” Sara greeted. “Hey...Jason Funderberker….” Wirt added as an afterthought, his last name coming out as a slight growl. “Oooooh kites! Nice. Mind if I join you?” said Jason excitedly. “Sure, I think there’s a sandwich or two left if you want,” Sara motioned to the basket. “Sweet.” Jason wasted no time digging through the picnic basket and laid back on the blanket. He spent several minutes finishing off the sandwich and watching the bee and swordfish kites soar through the air, enjoying his newfound company. Sara was relaxed, but Wirt was silently fuming. He stared at his kite, silently wishing Funderberker would go away.  _ What’s his deal? I bet he’s still trying to steal Sara away from me.  _ His mood only got worse when he spotted a bluebird in a nearby tree that appeared to be mocking him for his failures. 

 

   “You know,” said Jason breaking the silence, “My uncle caught a swordfish once.” “Hmm,” Wirt grunted disinterestedly. “Really?” asked Sara. “Yeah, he was on his yacht and -” 

Wirt couldn’t help but tune out the pointless banter. He didn’t care to engage him. He just wanted him to leave. Stewing in his own misery, he recited poetry in his head. 

 

_ I had a bitter enemy, his heart to hate he gave _

   And when I died, he swore that he would dance upon my grave

_   That he would leap and laugh because a livid corpse was I, _

_   And that's the reason why I was _

_   In no great haste to die.  _

 

He let out a loud sigh that went unnoticed by Funderberker. Sara however, noticed the tension. 

  “Well it was nice hanging out with you Jason. But we have to go. We’re about to pack up since I have to be home soon,” Sara lied. However, she was not completely wrong. It appeared to be getting late fast and the clouds were rolling in. “Awwww, okay. See you guys at school. Bye Sara! Bye Wirt!” As she waved to him goodbye, Wirt began to pack up their belongings. Dejected, he waited a few moments to find his words. “What’s wrong? Ending the date already?” she joked. “It is getting late, and it’s getting pretty dark out. Sorry things didn’t exactly go as planned,” he replied solemnly. “Are you kidding? I had a wonderful time. Besides, we still have a little bit of time before I have to go back.” “Yeah, but it might rain.”

 

 She leaned in close whispering in his ear, “That’s odd, I thought guys liked making their dates wet.” She could help but giggle when she saw the look on his face. Despite the cold winds, the double entendre made Wirt sweat as his face turned as red as a fire truck. Sara knew she was going have a lot of teasing him. It was way too easy to make him blush. As the rain started to fall, she took his face in her hands and planted a gentle kiss on his lips. “Now I’m ready to end our date” she smiled as they became drenched in rain. She grabbed his hand as they ran across the street to Wirt’s house to dry off. 

 

   Wirt knew they would have to have his parents drive Sara home. He also knew that he would have to once again face the highwayman (Mr. Warren), luckily with his parents and Greg by his side. But even if he had to face Mr. Warren alone, he would gladly face his death. He gladly would die a thousand times if it meant he could have a thousand more dates with the love of his life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any constructive criticism would be very much appreciated (emphasis on constructive). This is the first fanfic I've ever created and the first piece I've ever written for fun. 
> 
> The poem was not mine. It's called "Hate," written by William Service. 
> 
> There's only 3 chapters to this story. I'm sorry if the formatting is off. 
> 
> Thanks for giving my work a chance! I'm not a professional writer (yet).


End file.
